The Ninja Quartet
by emeraldgal
Summary: The ninja are told that the new ninja will be at a karaoke place. They think the ninja are gonna be hanging out there. Little do they know, the ninja are the ones preforming!
1. Chapter 1: New Ninja?

Sensei was in his room, meditating. As he was meditating, he saw a vision. A great evil was coming and only with the help of 4 new ninja did they stand a chance. Then he saw them and where they would find them. He smiled.

Sensei walked onto the upper deck and called for the ninja's attention. "What is it, Sensei?" Cole asked.

"Ninja, a new evil is coming and only with help do we stand a chance."

"What kind of help?" asked Kai.

"4 new ninja," said Sensei.

"Awesome!" Jay yelled.

"When do we meet them?" Zane questioned.

"Tonight. We have already set course."

~That Night~

The ninja followed Sensei through town. They were guessing what the new ninja were going to be like. They stopped at a building. The guys looked up excited, then their faces dropped in disbelief.

"A Karaoke place?" they asked at once. What were the new ninja doing here? Sensei smiled and went inside. They took seats at a table and waited.

"Are the ninja in disguise, Sensei?" Jay asked. Sensei again said nothing and pointed to the stage.

"And now," said the annoying announcer guy, "give it up for The Ninja Quartet!" The ninja's jaws dropped simultaneously.

4 girls walked on stage, one in red, another in blue, another in black, and another in white. The one in red had shoulder length, brown hair and green eyes. The one in black had waist length light brown hair and blue/green eyes. The one in blue had black, pixie cut hair and hazel eyes. The one in white had wavy white hair that reached her mid-thigh and bangs on one side of her face that's curled under her cheek bone. She also had ice blue eyes. All girls were in semi- tight suits with black boots and black gloves.

They got in formation; blue and white in front and black and red on either side of them but slightly back. Their heads were down. The music started and their heads shot up.

Red and black turned their heads to each other so it looked as if they were singing to each other.

Red: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Black: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Red: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Black: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
White: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

Blue: really really really wanna zigazig ha.

All the girls were facing the audience now

Red: If you want my future forget my past,  
Black: If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
White: Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Blue: Get your act together we could be just fine

*Red and Black facing each other*

Red: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Black: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
White: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna

Blue: really really really wanna zigazig ha.

*All facing audience*

All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Blue: What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
White: Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
Red: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
Black: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. *waves*

*Red and black facing each other*

Red: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Black: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
White: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna  
Blue: really, really really wanna zigazig ha.

*All facing audience*

All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

White: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Red, Black, Blue: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Red, Black, White: Slam your body down and wind it all around. ( They all jumped and spun around, unintentionally using spinjitsu)  
Red, Black, White: Slam your body down and wind it all around

Blue: (uh uh).  
Red, Black, White: Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Blue: Slam your body down zigazig ah  
*turn around and start walking back, then look over their shoulders*  
All: If you wanna be my lover.

Everyone cheered and clapped. The girls took hands and bowed together then went off stage. Sensei stood up and went backstage. The ninja followed silently, mouths still open. Sensei knocked on a door labeled Ninja Quartet. The girl in black answered. "Can I help you?" she asked then peeked around him and looked at the guys. "Are they okay?"

"They are just shocked. I am Sensei Wu, master of spinjitsu. I believe you girls have the potential to be ninja."

The girl in black stared at him for a moment then stepped aside. "Well, come in. The rest of the girls should hear this too. GIRLS!"

The ninja sat down and looked around. There were four vanities, a closet, a couch, a bean bag, a mini fridge, a TV, and a bunch of video games and system. The girl in black came back with 3 other girls. The one's in blue and white sat on the couch and the one in red collapsed on the bean bag. "Girls this is Sensei Wu and the ninja. Guys, these are the girls," she pointed to each one as she said their names, "Zora (Red), Alice(Blue), Whitney (White), and I'm Leah."

~ After explaining the whole 'you're a ninja' thing~ _**(Sorry, I really just don't want to explain it again)**_

"Wait, so, we're ninja?" Alice asked.

"No Alice, we're bakers and they want us to make them a pickle cake," Leah said sarcastically.

Alice put a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "You know, sometimes you sarcasm hurts." The girls were silent for a second and then busted out laughing. Then the packed up and followed the ninja back to the ship.

~On the ship~

"Now just one more thing," Sensei said, "NINJA-GO!" A golden tornado spun around the girls. When Sensei sat down again, the girls looked at their suits. Leah was in a grey suit. "Leah," said Sensei, "Ninja of metal, strong as steel." Zora was in a light brown suit. "Zora. Ninja of nature, listening is your strength." Alice was in a light blue suit. "Alice. Ninja of water, patient and flexible." Whitney was in a yellow suit. "Whitney. Ninja of light, it shines in you know matter what."

"You girls will be in this room, across from the boys," Sensei explained.

"Yeah, that way when you break a nail, the brave ninja can save you," Kai smirked, finally recovering from his shock.

Leah put her hands on her hips, "News flash buddy, we're ninja too."

"Yeah, besides, when you break a nail, you ad adhesive and pop on a fake one," Alice said cheerfully. Whitney smacked her. "Ow. What'd I say?" The other three rolled their eyes and went into the room.

* * *

_**Yay! I finally got chapter 1 up! BTW: I do not own Ninjago and, sadly, never will. I only own the plot and the two OCs Whitney and Alex. The other two go to:  
**_

_**Inkheart5351~ Leah Here is your cookie. (::)  
**_

_**Animals Music and Ninjago~ Zora Here is your cookie (::)  
**_

_** Thanks to all of you that reviewed. If it wasn't for all your support, none of my stories would be up. So, chocolate fudge cookies for all who reviewed! *hands out cookies* And be sure to review and watch for chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding

After they had been introduced to Nya and Lloyd, the girls went to train on the deck. They were pretty darn good too. The guys were watching them as they practically beat the crap out of the equipment. "Perhaps they are not as weak as you say they are, Kai," Zane commented.

"Shut up, Zane," he mumbled.

Cole had to admit, the girls were pretty good. He had a certain admiration for Leah. She was a good leader. She was stubborn and sturdy, just like her element, metal. He couldn't help but admire her. She led the girls with strength and courage.

Jay watched Alice as she trained. She was so fluid and smooth, just like her element, water. She had some crazy ideas and sometimes spoke without thinking, usually earning a whack from Whitney or Leah. He smiled.

Kai watched Zora as she beat the crud out of the dummy. He felt a certain competitiveness with her. She was the ninja of nature, very swift and cunning. She was very light on her feet, but she could pack a punch. He didn't hate her, not that he liked her, he just wanted to prove he was better than her.

Zane was observing all of the girls, but mostly Whitney. Her snow white hair was in a high pony tail and she was doing flips on the poles. He noticed she was very optimistic and always thought of different possibilities. She was certainly one to think outside the box. Not only that, but she got distracted easily.

Alice stopped dodging sticks and looked up at the sky. "WHOA!"

Whitney fell off the poles and landed on her head. Zora quickly ran over to help her up. Whitney rubbed her head. "What is it, Alice?" Leah asked a little freaked.

"I just realized, if we can fly past the clouds, then we should be able someday to live in them!" Alice looked at the others excitedly.

"You gave me a mild concussion for that?" Whitney asked still rubbing her head. Alice gave her a sheepish grin. Zora and Leah rolled their eyes.

"See guys? Girls just aren't good ninja," Kai said.

Zora spun on her heel, stomped right up to Kai, poked his chest with a finger and said, "You know what? I am sick and tired of you being so sexist!" She flipped him into the wall and walked up to him and crouched down.

" Sure Whitney fell off, but you would too if someone suddenly screamed. Sure Alice is sometimes an oblivious idiot,"

"Hey!"

Zora ignored her and continued, "but she's OUR oblivious idiot! So you can just shut the brick up and deal with it!" She stood there glaring at Kai who was shocked for a second, but glared back.

Kai jumped up. Zora was about to beat him, when Nya came in. "Okay! That's it! You all are at each other's throats!" Everyone was in a cluster. Nya pushed them all into an empty room and locked the door. "Now you all are going to stay in here until you are civil!"

"Way to go, Kai!" Jay said, "You got us locked in a room!"

"Hey! It's her fault!" Kai pointed to Zora.

"Me?" Zora asked.

"Look! It's no one's fault. Nya locked us in here for a reason. I mean, look at us! We're acting like animals and we haven't even got past name introductions!" Leah scolded.

Whitney stepped up. "Leah's right. We barley know each other."

"Ohh!" Alice raised her hand and jumped up and down, "Let's take turns saying random things about ourselves!" Everyone shrugged and sat down on the floor in a circle. "I'll go first," said Alice excitedly, "I like cake!"

The girls laughed while the guys smiled. "My turn," said Leah, "Um, I have an eidetic memory."

"What does that mean?" Jay asked.

"It means she has photographic memory, stupid," Zora said grinning. Everyone laughed. "Alright. My turn," she looked Kai dead in the eye. "I enjoy putting people in their place when they're being unfair and sexist."

"Yeah… Anyway!" Whitney said cheerfully, "My turn! I LOVE video games!"

"Oh yeah! She can beat anyone in The Ninja Game," Leah smiled.

"Oh!" Jay yelled, "I invent stuff!"

"Really? How many were successful?" Alice asked grinning.

Jay blushed and hid his head in his hands, "6 out of 45," he mumbled. Everyone laughed. Alice leaned over and patted his shoulder.

"Okay, my turn…" Cole said. This went on for a few hours. Nya was going to let them out but they seemed like they were having fun. So she just unlocked the door, but kept it shut.

When it was Whitney's turn, she said, "I'm hungry," which started another fit of laughter. When that died down she said, "No seriously. I'm hungry. Can we order pizza or something?" they all agreed and ordered pizza. Then they went back to their game.

_**Emerald: Well, that went well! Next chapter they find their weapons! Don't forget to review and keep an eye out for ch.3! :-P**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Golden Weapons

Jay's POV

We set off to find the girls' golden weapons. We headed to the Sea Cave of Currents to get the Spear of Currents. Leah and Cole were arguing over who should steer the boat. Zora was yelling at Kai for being sexist again. I looked over and saw Whitney and Zane staring into the sea. Their hands on the rails were almost touching. I looked over at Alice. She glanced at the two and a manic grin slowly spread on his face. She looked back at me and I looked at her confused. Then a light bulb went off in my head. I grinned and nodded. She nodded back.

Alice snuck over to the other side of Whitney. "HELLO!" she screamed.

Whitney shrieked and jumped backwards into Zane. The two tumbled backwards. Whitney blushed furiously and jumped up. She turned to Alice. "What the crap was that for?!" she asked through grit teeth.

Alice just smiled cutely and shrugged, "I just wanted to say hi." Whitney glared daggers at her while Zane slowly stood up, totally confused about what was going on. Whitney suddenly realized he was there. She blushed a deep pink and mumbled an apology.

I looked at Alice who clearly enjoying her friend's reaction. She was grinning ear to ear. Then, something happened… I don't know what exactly, but a shaft of light broke through the clouds and hit her just right. Her jet black pixie cut hair framed her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled just like the water that surrounded our boat. Her white smile gleamed in the light.

My stomach suddenly felt fluttery. My head felt lighter than air. I felt as if even the slightest current of air would send me tumbling into deep sea.

"Jay?" a voice asked.

I snapped out of my daydream. "Wha?" I asked.

"We're here," Alice said.

"Oh… Oh yeah!"

We headed into the cave. Sensei had stayed back on the bounty with Nya and Lloyd. I listen as the waves crashed against the sides of the cave. I found it kind of eerie but Alice was relaxed as ever. Her shoulders were loose and her eyes were closed. A small smile played on her lips.

When we got to the shrine, Alice told us to stay back. She walked up to the shrine and gently took the spear from its place. A low rumbling came from deep within the cave. We all backed up but Alice stood firm. An Aqua colored dragon emerged and glared at Alice. It roared again, but she stood her ground.

"I am not here to steal it," she said in a calm voice, "I am here to protect it, just like you." The dragon cocked her head to a side, as if trying to decide whether or not to trust Alice. Alice stood patiently. Then the dragon let out another roar, but it wasn't threatening. It was more of an agreement. Alice smiled and walked up to it. She pet the dragon's nose. The dragon snorted and she giggled. "I'm gonna call you… Current.

~ Music ~

Cole's POV

We walked to the Metallic Mine. Alice was twirling her spear around as she rode on Current. Personally, I thought it was so unfair that we all had to walk and she didn't. Jay rode on Current with her. The two were acting like kids in a candy store, showing off the weapons.

I noticed Whitney acting a little awkward around Zane. Hmmm, I wonder why… I looked back up at Jay and Alice. Alice was pointing at the two and her and Jay busted out laughing. _'Okay,' _I thought, _'what the crap did they do?'_

I looked over at Zora and Kai. They were arguing. Again. I didn't know what about and quite frankly, I didn't really care. What I did care about was the enormous headache I was getting. I glared and turned around. Leah did too. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" we screamed together. Everyone looked at us.

Leah glared at the two, completely unaware of everyone else, "Brick, you two are giving me a headache! Zora, we get it! Kai is sexist! Kai! Stop being sexist! Now shut it!" She turned around and continued walking. Everyone stared at her. "Well, are you coming or what?" Leah yelled over her shoulder, "We don't have all day ya know! We still have mine, Whitney's and Zora's weapons to get!"

We all ran quickly to catch up to her. We entered the mine. Everything was a kind of metal. The little bit of daylight that streamed in cause the walls to come to life with coppers and silvers and golds. It made Leah's face light up. Her long light brown hair gleamed as the light bounced off her hair. Her blue-green eyes shined with determination as she marched towards the shrine.

She walked up to the shrine and called into the cave, "Anyone there?" Suddenly, a large copper colored dragon emerged from the cave. It glared at Leah. She walked up to it and placed her hand on its snout. "I don't want to hurt you. I came so I can protect you and the mace."

The dragon looked at then snorted, as if giving permission. Leah nodded and removed the mace from the shrine. She turned and pet the dragon's snout. I think I'm gonna call you… Copper.

I have to admit, I saw Leah in a whole new way now. I wouldn't call it a _crush_ exactly, just a respect for a fellow team mate… right?

~ Music ~

Kai's POV

We trekked to Green Grove. Cole rode with Leah and Jay rode with Alice on the girls' dragons. Zora pulled Whitney over and whispered something to her. It must have been something embarrassing because the yellow ninja glanced over at me and Zane and blushed a dark pink. I looked over at Zane.

"Dude," I asked him, "What's going on with you and Whitney?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Alice merely startled her and she bumped into me." At first I was confused, and then I realized what happened. I glanced up at Alice and Jay who were grinning at each other. I glanced back at Whitney was hiding her face in her hands while Zora was glaring at Alice. Alice just smiled innocently.

When we reached the grove, Zora ran up to the shrine. She yelled into a giant hole in the ground. "Yo dragon! You there?"

A ginormous reddish brown dragon rose out of the hole. It roared in her face. She grabbed the golden bow and arrows and turned back to the dragon. "Hey! Listen up! I am a ninja and I'm trying to keep this dude with four arms from destroying the world. The dragon bent its head down and nodded. Zora grinned and climbed on the dragon's back. "I'm gonna call you Rustica."

I looked at her as she slung the bag of arrows over her shoulder and the bow on her back. A wisp of wind came by and blew her dark brown hair into her green eyes. I suddenly realized… she was a girl! I mean, I knew she was a girl, but she's not a guy! Ugh, I can't explain it! I just felt, different…

~ Music ~

Zane's POV

We had to fly to get to the Lifts of Life. Jay, Alice and I flew on Current. Cole, Kai, and Leah flew on Copper. And Zora and Whitney flew on Rustica. I noticed Whitney's face was very pink most of the ride. I did not know if it was the altitude or what Zora was saying to her. I did note that Zora kept talking to her at a vocal level that only Whitney could hear her. I think it have something to do with the incident that happened on the boat when we were getting Alice's weapon. Though I do not know what is so strange about it.

Kai asked me about it earlier. When I described what happened, a knowing look appeared on his face as if he knew something I didn't. He looked at Alice and then Zora. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. I did know, however, that there was something about Whitney that separated her from the other girls. Maybe it was the fact she liked cooking, for she was the only girl who did. Maybe it was because she planned out her tactics. Maybe it was because she was just, different… like me.

We reached the Lifts of Light. Whitney jumped of Rustica and ran to the shrine. She carefully took the two daggers of light. A huge golden dragon flew up and circled the lift, creating a huge wind. Whitney's long white hair swirled around her. "I'm here to protect them!" she told it, "I'm protecting them just like you!"

The dragon stopped making a tornado of sorts and stared at her. She walked up to it and patted its snout. The large dragon snorted in her face. She laughed. "I think she likes me," she said, "What should I call you? Oh! I know! I'll call you Ray!"

She sheathed the daggers and climbed onto Ray. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt strange. I wondered if something was wrong with my circuitry. I check my panel. No, everything seemed fine. I looked back up at Whitney and felt it again. She was on Ray's back, her face alight with happiness. Her snow white hair swirled around her. Her radiant skin seemed to glow in the light. Her icy blue eyes sparkled with joy. Yes, something was different about her, and it affected me greatly.

_**So that's chapter 3. The next four chapters will be about each of them reaching their true potential! So, yeah. Review, fav, follow, and watch out for the next chapters! :P**_


End file.
